1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing member for retaining a liquid-application member such as: a pen core of a writing instrument such as a pen-type writing brush and the like; an application brush of a cosmetic instrument such as a nail-polish applicator; and other application members mounted in a front end portion of a liquid applicator, in a main body of such liquid applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in a method for fixing such kind of the application member to a portion inside a shaft of a liquid applicator, a rear end portion of the application member is thermoformed to form a fixing flange which is engaged with a shoulder portion formed inside the shaft of the liquid applicator and then clamped by the use of a snap-in packing in the shaft so that the application member is fixed to the shaft of the liquid applicator. The above-mentioned method is a general method.
However, the thus formed fixing flange of the application member varies in thickness, and it is hard to produce an application member provided with a fixing flange having a constant thickness. In addition, in assembling of the application member and its counterpart, since the counterpart lacks a means for compensating the variation in thickness of the fixing flange of the application member, it is hard to conduct such assembling. Even if such assembling is accomplished, looseness is often produced in the thus assembled product. These are problems inherent in the conventional case.